Savior
by ZydrateAddiction12
Summary: A struggling Zydrate addict must hide from the Repoman. Please give it a look, I'm awful at summaries. M for future content xD GraverobberxOC
1. Chapter 1

Lydia Young laid on her ratty bed listening to the sound of mice and cockroaches scurry on the stained, brown carpet in the 2 bedroom apartment she shared with her mother. She picked at the frayed ends of the thin blanket, trying to tune out her mother... _Entertaining_ one of her customers. Lydia groaned in disgust and rolled on her stomach, putting a pillow over her head to muffle the moaning and groaning of her mother and her customer. Lydia's nose wrinkled in disgust. The thin walls of the cheap apartment left little to the imagination when her mother, Tina, was entertaining.

The cheap bed's bedsprings squeaked loudly and the cheap headboard slapped against the wall. Lydia tried to tune it out and thought about when she was younger. When her mother actually seemed to give a damn about her and her father, however briefly, was still hanging around. She remembered, nine years ago when she was six, when her parents took her to the beach. When the water was somewhat clean, but not clean enough to swim in, and the sand wasn't littered with dead bodies or other trash. It was a sunny day, one of the few that occurred on Crucifixus, and her parents decided that they'd take her to the beach so the good weather wouldn't go to waste. She remembered playing in the sand, watching her parents.

The bright sun shone down on her mother's blonde hair, making it shine in the light. Her thin lips, usually set in a grimace, were smiling and laughing, her blue eyes twinkling. Her father had dark brown hair, like hers, and brown eyes. He was sitting beside her mother, holding her hand and whispering in her ear. Lydia kept digging in the sand. Even though, she was young, Lydia kept feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. So she dug in the sand trying, and failing, to keep her sandcastle from falling down. She could remember how the sand felt between her toes, the smell of the ocean, and her mother's laughter occasionally ringing out. Lydia's was jerked out of her musings when a loud, shrill scream erupted from the opposite room. Lydia held the pillow closer to her head, trying to keep the sound out of her head.

"Gross." she muttered. Another scream came from the other room and Lydia banged on the wall with her fist.

"Shut up!" she yelled. The screaming stopped and there was silence. Lydia rolled her eyes and closed them tightly, trying to fall asleep. The other room was blissfully silent. She heard her mother's bedroom door open, shoes running on their carpeted floor, and their front door squeak open and the customer run down the stairs. Lydia scoffed and fell asleep about twenty minutes later, dreaming about huge sandcastles and clean, blue water. When she awoke a few hours later, it was half past one in the morning. Lydia's brow furrowed. Usually her mother was in the kitchen, watching the small television she managed to filch from a dumpster. Lydia rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. "Mother?" she called out. Lydia's nose wrinkled. There was a nasty smell permeating the small apartment.

"Mother? What's that smell?" she called out again. No answer. She crossed the hallway into her mothers room. "Mother, there's-" Lydia's sentence was cut off by the scream that escaped her lips. There, on the bed, was her mother. She had a belt wrapped around her neck. Her skin was a faint blue color and she had several small cuts on her face. Lydia ran over to her mother's bedside. "Mom! Oh, god, Mom!" Lydia shook her shoulders. Lydia felt tears stream down her cheeks. "Mommy..." she whispered. Lydia sniffled, wiping her tears on her shirt sleeve. Lydia didn't know how long she sat in the floor by her mother's side holding her hand.

She stood up, determined. She kissed her mother's cold, dead hand and walked down the hall back to her room. She grabbed her backpack and emptied all of the school supplies she had. She threw in random articles of clothes and her teddy bear, Shock. She strode over to her dresser and dug in the drawers for her hidden credits. When she found them, she shoved them in her bag. Lydia caught a look at her face in the cracked mirror on her dresser when she turned back around. Her dark brown hair was tangled and limp. It hung past her shoulders, tangled and depressing. She grabbed her brush and started violently yanking it through her hair. She could feel several strands pull free from her scalp. Her blue eyes were puffy and red, swimming with unshed tears.

She took a deep breath, turning away from her reflection and pulled on a pair of boots that were laying in her floor. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and exited her room, closing the door. She stopped at her mother's open door and went in. She slowly approached her mother's bed, as if any sudden movement would make the corpse jump up and attack her. Lydia whimpered and stretched out her hand to feel in the pockets of her mother's blue cotton robe. She felt a wad of credits and slowly pulled them out, pocketing it. Like a dam, the unshed tears broke free, coating her cheeks with moisture. She kissed her mother's cold cheek and turned away. Not looking back, she closed the door silently.

Lydia walked to the small kitchen. She raided the cupboards and fridge for food and stuffed it in her bag. She opened the kitchen drawer where she knew the matches were. She clutched them in her hand. Taking a deep breath she turned the gas on the stove on. She took one last look around at the place she had called home for the past fifteen years. The stained carpet, the water damaged walls, and the dirty windows. She opened a window and sighed, still clutching the matches in her hand, walked outside. She stood outside her home, contemplating.

_Should I really do this? _A tiny voice in her head said 'yes.'. Lydia took a shuddering breath and took a match out of the box. With shaking hands she struck the match, warm yellow fire licking the tips of her fingers. She threw the match through the open window and watched flames consume her home. She started walking down the stairs, smelling the smoke from her home. When she got down to the street, she looked up at her home. It was consumed by hot flames. She wiped her eyes and started walking down the wet sidewalk. Lydia wandered aimlessly down the streets and alleyways, desperately looking for something, she just didn't know what she was looking for. _I'm homeless... _Lydia thought, shocked. She started walking down another alleyway, wiping her eyes. She sniffled. She leaned against an alley wall, rubbing her eyes furiously trying to keep her tears at bay.

She briefly wondered what grime was on the walls, but dismissed the thought. It was irrelevant. She slid down the wall onto the cold ground. Her knees went up to her chest and she laid her forehead on her knees. The unseasonably warm night comforted Lydia. She laid down on her side, her arm under her head acting as a makeshift pillow. She curled up and closed her eyes, drifting between sleep and consciousness. It felt like minutes after she fell into a dreamless sleep, a hard kick to her shoulder woke her up. "Ungh?What?" she groaned. She rubbed her eyes, accustoming them to the pale gray morning. She was met with a white painted face. He had painted black lips and ice blue eyes. One of his eyebrows was arched and he looked at her like she was scum on the bottom of his huge, black boots.

"What are you doin' down there, kid?" he asked. Lydia stared up at him fearfully. She recognized him from the wanted ads plastered on all the walls and windows where there was free space. He was the Graverobber. He dropped down to her level, balancing himself on his feet. "Hey," he began in a much softer tone. "What are you doin' here? You're too young to be here, kid." Lydia's eyes swam with tears.

"P-please. I... I just want to forget. Can... Can you... Give me a hit?" she fumbled around in her pocket for some credits, but he stopped her. His hand was surprisingly warm. Lydia looked up at him with confused blue eyes. She stared up at his ice blue eyes. He shook his head. "No way, kid. Just go home." he stood back up and turned to walk away. Lydia grabbed onto his pant leg, clutching it like she was out in open water and he was a life preserver. "Please! I... My mother's dead, I have no father. No home, nothing!" she begged. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Please... Help me forget." she looked up at his face.

He ran a hand through his multicolored hair. "Alright, kid. Alright." he readied his gun and Lydia pulled credits out of her pocket. "How much?" she asked. He shook his head. "First hit's free, kid." Lydia shoved the credits back in her pocket. He raised an eyebrow. "Where do you want it, kid?" he asked. He looked down at her puzzled face. He sighed. "Drop your pants." Lydia turned scarlet and stammered "Uh, wh-what? I mean, what?" Graverobber couldn't help an amused smirk cross his face. "Relax, kid. It's the fastest way to get a high. I won't do anything." he reassured her. Still red, Lydia reluctantly unzipped her jeans. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He pressed the cool metal gun against her pale white thigh and she shivered. He pulled the trigger, the blue glow flowing into her young veins. He sighed and pulled her pants back up her slender waist, zipping them and fastening the button.

He looked at her face. She was already Z-ed out of her mind. He couldn't help but snort. A blissful smile graced her lips. Graverobber felt something tug at his conscience. _You can't leave her... _a tiny voice commented. He shook his head and pushed the thought away. He took a deep breath and walked down the alley not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm still alive and I bring with me the first chapter of a new story! Is it good? What do you think? I promise it'll get better. And she's not going to be fifteen the whole story, just for this chapter. This is more an introductory to Lydia, rather than a beginning. I apologize profusely for my absence. xP There's just been a lot going on lately and I haven't had much time to write. I've never written an OC before. I want to thank Bronwyn AKA ArticulateZ for giving me the idea to do one. :3 I don't really know how long this is going to be, but I assure you I won't leave it unfinished. Unlike the Senses series. I know, I know it's been forever. I'm so sorry. My muse has left me and I'm not sure when the next update on that will be. : Expect an update soon! ;) Leave me a review of what you think! I want at least 4. xP 3 -Z**

**P.S. The title comes from a song by the Black Veil Brides by the same name. I was listening to it when I wrote most of this, so if you want to, give it a listen... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The dirty streets of Crucifixus seemed to glimmer under the streetlights illuminating the dark streets and alleyways. Lydia Young's black boots made a dull thudding sound as she walked down the sidewalk glancing behind her shoulder every once in a while to make sure there was nobody following her. Her right hand was swinging back and forth with every hurried step and her left hand was clutched around a small knife she kept in her purse. Lydia shivered in the October weather. Her thin black sweater did little to protect her from the biting wind and her pants were the same. She shivered. _Damn, it's cold tonight. _

Advertisements plastered the walls. 'Change your face! Coming 2057!' one advertised. Another advertised changing your skin color. Lydia rolled her eyes. Why people were so obsessed with the idea of changing themselves, Lydia would never figure out. She'd only had surgery because of her sucky heart and that turned out to be a bust. Lydia scoffed, the sound echoing down the barren street.

_BANG! _Heart pounding, she whipped around, pulling the knife out of her purse and looked down the alley she was standing in front of. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the noise. As she approached where the sound came from, her fingers instinctively flexed around the knife.

"Is someone there?" she called out quietly. Her heart pounding, her hands sweating, she hesitantly walked down the alley. _This is such a stupid idea! Stupid! Turn around and go home, you stupid girl! _ her instincts screamed. Lydia wasn't sure why she didn't do as her gut was telling her, but she continued slowly down the alley towards the noise. She switched the knife from her left hand to her right, wiping the sweat onto her thin pants.

"H-Hello?" she called out again.

As she approached the place where the sound came from, a black and white cat darted out from behind the trash can that made the banging noise. She gasped and dropped the knife on the ground, her hand to her pounding heart and a nervous laugh escaping her lips.

"You scared me kitty." she called after the retreating cat. She bent down to retrieve her knife and as she closed it and put it in her purse, she turned around and bumped into a solid chest. She screamed, but it was cut off by the gloved hand that covered her mouth. She clawed at the hand, trying to get it away from her mouth.

"Dammit, Lyddie, will you shut up before you get us both caught?" whispered a frantic male voice. Lydia's hands dropped and she nodded. The hand moved away from her mouth.

"Holy shit, Graverobber... Don't scare me like that!" she snapped, hand over her heart. He winced, looking at the angry red marks on his hand.

"Sorry, kid. You were making a lot of noise. Didn't want anyone to see you." he said. Lydia sighed.

"You don't have to look out for me, Graves. I can take care of myself. I'm not that helpless fifteen year old girl anymore. I'm twenty one and perfectly capable." she looked at him.

"Oh yeah. Clearly you can take care of yourself." he held up the knife that should have been in her purse. Lydia's eyebrows knitted together and she looked through her purse.

"How did you get that?" she asked, annoyed.

"You're too easy." he smirked, holding the knife. She arched an eyebrow extending her hand.

"Give it here, Graverobber." she said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and handed the knife over, fighting a smile as she placed it back in her purse.

"What are you doing on this side of town anyway?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Graves to rob, junkies to serve."

"You don't usually deal over here. Is something wrong with your old spot?" she asked. He sighed, looking tired.

"Yeah. Unusual amount of GENcop activity. Thought it'd be better to split for a few days, y'know? Get them off my scent." he shrugged, leaning against the wall. Lydia smirked.

"Please, somebody could smell you a mile away. Even the idiot GENcops." Lydia smiled and Graverobber put a hand to his heart, mocking sincerity.

"Your ice words pierce my tender heart!" his eyes wide, trying to look sincere, but Lydia could see his eyes twinkle in the dim light of the streetlights. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of hearts, how is yours? I heard a rumor that you're overdue." he said, inspecting his nails. Lydia's throat went dry and she could feel the blood drain from her face.

"Y'did, huh?" she asked quietly. She had been trying desperately to keep it a secret from Graverobber. She didn't know why this was so important, but she knew as soon as she missed her payment, that she couldn't tell Graverobber.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Why the hell didn't you tell me, Lyddie? I could help you pay-" Lydia put her hand up silencing him.

"Don't Graves. I don't want charity. Besides, it's a lot of money." She gave a small smile. "I'm smart. I'll figure something out."

Graverobber shook his head, sighing. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you, kid. Harder head than a fresh corpse."

He walked over and ruffled her curly brown hair. She giggled, playfully swatting his hand away while she straightened her hair. She rolled her eyes and they exited the alley and started walking down the street. They walked in silence for a few minutes, both avoiding the topic that they wanted to talk about for fear of the other's reaction. "So..." Lydia began. She looked at Graverobber. His ice blue eyes stayed looking forward, he either didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. Lydia felt it was the latter.

She bit her lip. "Um... Graverobber?" he turned towards her and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" he asked. Lydia sighed.

"Never mind." she muttered. They continued walking in silence. They wound through the empty streets and alleys not speaking except for the small talk they forced out of one another.

"Cold out tonight." she stated. Graverobber hmmmed in response. "Uh, the... stars... are... nice tonight." she tried. Graverobber glanced at the black sky littered with stars. "Yep." he said shortly. Lydia sighed. "Are you mad?" she asked in a small voice. He shrugged.

"S'your life, kid. Do what you want." Lydia's shoulders slumped a little. She decided that she wasn't getting anywhere trying to talk to Graverobber, so she settled with thinking about how to deal with the crazy Repoman that was bound to come after her soon. She shuddered.

The Repoman was one of the only things that scared her. When she was sixteen, just a year after the murder of her mother, she was wandering through the alleys trying to find something to scrounge up for dinner. She had accidentally stumbled upon a Repoman at work on a Z-ed out addict. The strong scent of blood stuck in the back of her throat and the sucking sound of organs being ripped out of a body cavity made Lydia feel violently sick to her stomach and tears well up in her eyes. Before she could stop herself, a small whimper escaped her lips. The Repoman's head snapped up and he whipped around, dropping the organ he had in his hand and he raised the knife in a defensive stance.

Lydia vividly recalled the blue lights that illuminated his cold eyes. She clapped a hand over her mouth. His eyes narrowed. "Get outta here, or you'll feel this blade in your gut!" he snarled. His voice was gravelly, like he needed a glass of water; he frightened her. Lydia needed no other incentive. She bolted out of the alley and never looked back, the scent of pungent blood sticking in the back of her throat like glue; it didn't come out for days and Lydia could still sometimes taste the metallic blood in the back of her throat.

"Kid!" Graverobber yelled, snapping Lydia out of her memory.

"Huh?" asked Lydia. Graverobber sighed.

"I _said_ that we're at your place." he chuckled.

"Oh..." she smiled. She looked up at the small apartment complex she called home. It usually housed Zydrate addicts, scalpel sluts, or transients. It was the perfect place if you wanted anonymity, which is exactly what Lydia was looking for. Sure, it wasn't the cleanest place and usually it was infested with vermin, cockroaches and the like, but Lydia didn't mind. She had grown up with that kind of company and they hadn't bothered her in a long time.

"Thanks for getting me home alright, Graves." she smiled. Graverobber smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Lydia's smile faded.

"Well... I'm going to go inside. I'm really tired." She started to walk up the stairs to her apartment. "Hey, Graverobber?" she started.

"Yeah, kid?" he asked, looking up at her with tired eyes.

"Do you wanna come inside? I can put on some coffee and we can talk, if you want." she offered. He shook his head.

"Thanks, but no. I've got to see a man about his skull." he winked and tipped an imaginary hat as he started to walk away. Before he could take a step, Lydia stopped him.

"Wait!" she grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat. He stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked. Lydia looked down, turning pink under his intense, ice blue eyes.

"Do you.. Do you think you have enough to give me a hit? I mean, if you don't that's ok. I'd even settle for a little one. . . Just to take my mind off things. . . If it isn't too much trouble." she asked.

"I have enough credits! I can pay you!" she fumbled around in her purse, pulling out several credits. Graverobber nodded, pocketing the credits. He got out his Zydrate gun and loaded it with less than half a vial.

"Where do you want it?" he asked. Lydia rolled up her sleeve and shivered.

"Just on my arm this time, Graves. Too cold to be dropping my pants." she joked. Graverobber cracked a smile.

"Let's get inside first. I don't want you falling down or something." Graverobber said. Lydia nodded and opened the door to her apartment, the hinges on the door squeaking in protest. They walked through the door into Lydia's sitting room occupied by a small sofa and a television propped up on a wooden end table. She led Graverobber down the bare hallway into her room, which had a queen size bed covered with a faded flower comforter. There was a small dresser which had several worn books, loose paper, and pens and pencils scattered all over it. The room was dimly lit and had a single dirty window illuminated by a streetlight. The floor was stained and dirty, but, Graverobber guessed, was once a nice, tan color.

"Nice place, kid." Graverobber said. Lydia snorted, throwing her purse on the floor amidst various articles of clothing.

"No seriously. Better than mine. It's a real dump." Graverobber joked. Lydia laughed.

"Good one. Are you sure you don't want some coffee or something? I could make something real quick. . ." Lydia offered. Graverobber shook his head.

"Nah. Got some stuff to do. Let's just get you your hit." Graverobber held up the metal gun. Lydia nodded and extended her arm. When his finger touched Lydia's arm, she shivered. His hands were cold. _Well, what do you expect? He's a graverobber for Christ's sake! _ Lydia thought. Graverobber pulled the trigger and the cool, blue glow emptied into her veins. His fingers grazed where the gun had been and he looked at Lydia. Her eyes had closed and a blissful, relaxed look was on her face. There wasn't that wrinkle between her eyebrows anymore. Her mouth was relaxed instead of tight with worry.

"Thanks, Graverobber." she slurred and stumbled backwards onto her bed, snuggling the ratty looking bear Graverobber had seen on the first night he met her.

"No problem, kid. I'll just let myself out." Lydia nodded, motioning lazily for him to leave. Graverobber smiled and rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. He silently left her house and walked down the street, clutching his coat closer to his body to fend off the bite of the wind.

It was warm. The sun was bright. Lydia could feel the sun's rays on her skin and could feel the gentle lap of the cool water under her. She was on a beach. The air smelled clean and like salt instead of rotting corpses and shit. She felt a warm hand on hers and looked beside her. The man had no face, only blue eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and the cool waves under her legs.

Then, something was wrong. She could feel it. She opened her eyes. It was dark and cold. It wasn't cool sea water she felt on her legs, it was warm, sticky blood. It smelled awful. She could taste the blood in the back of her mouth and she gagged. She looked over and she saw a Repo man kneeling over the man. In the Repo man's hand there was a bloody serrated blade and a beating heart. The Repo man was kneeling over the man. His chest was sliced open to reveal the bloody mess inside. She could see the man's lungs still expanding and contracting with each breath he took.

Lydia screamed and ran away. She took off across the beach. She was running, but she seemed to be going so slow. The sand was making her slower. The Repo man laughed and ran after her. He was faster than she was. Like a lion advancing on its prey, he closed in on her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to look at him. His eyes were illuminated by the blue light and he was laughing like a madman.

"Your turn, bitch! I wanna see that pretty little heart of yours. . ." he snarled. He brought the serrated knife down on her chest and cut it open. She could fill her skin being torn and she could feel the Repo man's gloved hands rummaging around in her chest. His hand closed around her heart and he ripped it out, laughing. He grabbed her head and yanked it up towards the heart. It was beating out of control and the Repo man squeezed it. Lydia was crying and screaming.

"Please, don't! I'll do anything, please!" she yelled. The Repo man threw his head back and laughed, squeezing the heart tighter in his hand. It burst, spraying hot blood all over Lydia's face and the Repo man's helmet. Lydia gave one final scream.

She woke up. She sat up straight in bed. She was sweating and there were tears on her cheeks. She brought a hand up to her heart to make sure it was still there. She could feel her heart hammering in her ribcage. She was panting. The comforter was tangled between her legs and pink morning light was filtering through the dirty window.

"Oh my god... What was _that_ all about?" she mused silently. She had never had such a bad trip in her life. Of course, everybody had a bad time with the drug once in a while, but Lydia had never had one that bad. She tried to get out of bed, but, the comforter being tangled around her legs, she fell on the floor. She groaned when her chin made contact with the hard floor.

"Ow..." Lydia slowly disentangled herself from the comforter and got up. She went out of her room, down the hall and into the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened the fridge, a cool blast of air hit her. The only thing in the fridge was some old milk. She sighed and closed the fridge, leaning against it. _Guess I need to go shopping..._ she thought to herself.

She let her mind wander back to the dream. She knew what it was about, of course, and she knew that the man with the blue eyes was Graverobber, but she couldn't figure out why he was there. They were only friends. Of course, he was the person closest to Lydia. Practically her _only_ friend, but still... She was baffled. She sighed. She really wanted somebody to talk to, but she had nobody. No family, no friends... Only Graverobber and he was probably passed out in some dumpster somewhere. Lydia felt hot tears sting her eyes. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" her head dropped in her hands. "What am I going to do?" Tears dripped down her cheeks and she cried.

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't want to wait for two more reviews. Just had to put this up. xD Sorry for the wait. It took me a little while to get the bad Zydrate trip just how I wanted it and even now, the Repo man is a little cheesy. XD Sorry. Yeah, so... Yeah. xD Review and tell me what you thought. :D:D Thank you for the two people that **_**did**_** review. Like I said, I'm absolutely TERRIBLE at summaries. I think that I made Graverobber a little out of character... He seems a bit too nice... I don't know. Leave me a review! 3 -Z**


End file.
